


Return of the Caf-Pow!

by Jaina



Series: 31 Slices [11]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-11
Updated: 2008-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone else brings Abby a Caf-Pow!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return of the Caf-Pow!

Abby's smile brightened as she saw Jenny walk into her lab. She resisted the urge to go and throw her arms around Jenny and instead wrapped her arms tightly around her waist. It was her least favorite part of being with Jenny. As McGee had once said, she sometimes misplaced the appropriate and it had a habit of upsetting some people.

The look in Jenny's eyes was almost enough to make up for it. The way her expression shifted subtly when she saw Abby and her hand brushed against the small of Abby's back as she came over to look at the trace that Abby was currently examining.

"What's this?" Jenny gestured to the indistinguishable sample in front of Abby.

Abby shrugged. "That's what I'm trying to figure out. Timmy brought it down for me. It's from their latest case. I pried it out of the sole of the vic's shoe, but it doesn't seem to be any kind of rock. I'm thinking that it might be a type of flooring. If I can identify it..."

She gestured enthusiastically with her hands as she spoke. Jenny wondered occasionally if it was a remnant of a childhood habit from growing up with deaf parents and constantly signing. Abby didn't notice her momentary distraction and only paused to grab the Caf-Pow sitting beside her.

Jenny felt an involuntary surge of irritation when she saw the monster size cup of the highly caffeinated beverage.

"Gibbs hasn't been down for answers then, yet?"

Abby cocked her head at Jenny, surprise written clearly on her face, at the sudden harsh tone of Jenny's voice.

"No, he hasn't. Timmy just brought this stuff."

"So he brought you a refill too?" Jenny folded her arms across her chest and subtly shifted away from Abby.

"What?" Abby was genuinely confused by Jenny's sudden change of topic.

"Yeah, I guess. He wanted me motivated."

Jenny couldn't keep a frown from forming. "Motivated or something else?"

"Jen?" The warning tone in Abby's voice demanded an explanation. Her eyes narrowed as she began to realize what Jenny was implying.

Jenny sighed and then gave in. She knew that Abby would wring a confession out of her eventually. She might as well explain now, despite how silly it made her feel.

"I don't like it when other people bring you Caf-Pow."

Abby stared at her blankly. "You don't mind it when Gibbs..."

"Gibbs is different," Jenny waved that aside with a quick gesture. "It's just that everyone seems to fall under your spell when they meet you. Everyone adores you. Tony, McGee, even Ziva tries to stay off of your bad side, and I just hate it sometimes when I see them with you. Teasing and flirting..." Jenny sighed and trailed off. She knew how ridiculous what she was saying sounded, but it was how she felt sometimes, watching Abby's crowd of admirers flit around her, trying to win her approval. "I don't want you take a Caf-Pow from just anyone."

"Jenny..."

"It's stupid. I know. I'm sorry." Jenny bit off the words. Suddenly she wanted to be anywhere but Abby's lab having this conversation.

"It's not stupid." Abby paused and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, maybe it is a little bit silly, but I understand. I think it's sweet that you care." She shot a longing, regretful look at her Caf-Pow and then picked it up slowly. "If it means that much to you..." She walked over to the garbage can, closed her eyes and dropped it in before she could stop herself.

Jenny laughed involuntarily, her hand flying up to cover her mouth in the next instant. She closed the difference between she and Abby, and before she could think about it and talk herself out of it, she leaned down and placed a quick kiss on the corner of Abby's mouth.

"Thank you for humoring me."

Abby shrugged, a mischievous smile working its way across her lips. "This just means you have to come see me more often."

"Oh, I don't think that'll be a problem," Jenny answered her. "No problem at all."


End file.
